This invention relates to an actuation device for two functions of a typewriter, which may in particular be of the electronically controlled type.
An actuation device for electric typewriters is known in which a cam actuated by a clutch is disposed on a drive shaft. The cam is arranged to cooperate cyclically with one or more cam follower levers in order to position a corresponding mechanism or linkage which controls a function of the typewriter individual thereto. On depressing the key corresponding to a function, for example back-space, the corresponding clutch closes, whereby the corresponding cam begins to rotate through one cycle, and the cam follower lever is suitably connected to the mechanism to be actuated, in this case the back-space mechanism. This actuation device is extremely costly due to the large number of parts necessary for selecting the various functions.